


Identify

by TheShipDen



Series: Run to me [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Connor & Gavin Reed Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Idiots in Love, Italian Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Secret Crush, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Baby, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Richard is the first, the one and only, and that eats away at Gavin’s heart like maggots on a beached fish. Worms into places that shouldn’t be explored, makes things go faster, makes him dizzy. Makes him feel.Today’s suppose to be a special day for Richard, and Gavin really doesn’t want to fuck it up.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Run to me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432123
Comments: 70
Kudos: 322





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this shitshow!! My name is Shippy, I'll be your guide for this evening!! 
> 
> I'd like to give a warm welcome to our two favorite bois!!   
> Enjoy~

It took a lot of explaining- did he say explaining? Gavin should say _yelling,_ it took a lot of being yelled at and yelling back to get his point across. But he wasn’t a fucking fool, no matter how many people said and believed the opposite of the statment, he knew how to play his cards. Once he had gotten Markus on the line and explained everything; the fear in Richard’s eyes, the fact that he was _Richard_ and not RK900, how he’d fixed his nose and cleaned up around the house, adding in every sappy detail he could to get some fucking brownie points- did people finally listen. 

Richard had even told him about Amanda and the program he was supposed to follow, how he had abided by it for years with no reward, with _no one_ to keep him company but himself. He tells Markus everything he can, everything that’ll make him listen. He has Tina back him up, even Hank does too. Surprisingly, since the old timer wasn’t involved at all yet decided himself that he needed to be. 

Yet _Connor_ stays glued to the wall like a scolded puppy. He doesn’t look at anyone but he’s listening closely, Gavin knows. Can tell by how he flicks that goddamn coin and how his eyes flicker towards them every few minutes. He doesn’t bring up that Connor had known, doesn’t think it’ll go over very well with the members of Jericho. He doesn’t need to attack that fucker when Hank’s on his side for once, and if anyone can beat Fowler and lessen punishment, it’s that old dog. Heaven knows how many times Hank’s skirted punishments during that rough patch of his, if anyone can save Gavin’s career, it’s that motherfucker. Especially with the charges and consequences looming over his badge. 

So, that’s how the first few meetings went. Arguing and screaming over one another. Skulking by walls, skeptical glances and more shouting.

The next round was much the same, only with Allens and Perkins. They want to take Richard with them, to shut him down or use him as their own personal weapon. Markus wins that fight. Now he’s a fair man, gentle typically, but there’s a type of fire behind those mismatched eyes that Gavin knows holds resentment and embitterment. A grudge. He’s delighted by it because it means he _wins._ Blowing up Jericho wasn’t such a good call looking back, Perkins never apologized for it and doesn’t show any sympathy either. Still the same stuck up asshole everyone knows and despises, which only makes things easier. 

The next squabble is over where Richard will live and if he needs to be confined in a prison. Gavin _strongly_ argues against it, Fowler strongly shouts against him. In the end, Markus won that one, again. Though Gavin doesn’t mind- well, he doesn’t mind to the point of more fighting, he’s not happy with it but he’ll keep himself mostly behaved for Richard’s benefit. Tina helps cool his head, god does he love her sometimes. He’s suppose to live at New Jericho with constant supervision and precautions, be taught by those fuckers and live in their own little communities and whatever the fuck else. Make friends and all that shit. It was agreed upon and the best of worse evils. 

Yet, that wasn’t the end of that battle. 

Richard snuck out and came back to Gavin’s apartment that night, it had scared the fuck out of him the first few times. Walking around to see a six foot half man standing there with a killer complexion. And yes, the first few times is right, because it doesn’t end there. Over the course of a few weeks, he was used to it. No matter what security was put on him, no matter how far Markus thought he got with conversations with the RK, Richard always came back to the human’s flat. Always. Not that Gavin really knows why or understands that reasoning, but he doesn’t care. Richard is welcomed in his home, nevermind the hour, and the fucker knows that too. 

And every morning Gavin got to open the door to North and- the man of the hour- Markus himself. Sometimes it was Josh, sometimes Simon and Lucy, and sometimes a nice little woman named Kara with a little girl in tow. A bigger dude always hung back. Richard said he liked that guy, something about relating to him or whatever. Either way, Gavin didn’t worry. If Richard made a few friends that was fine, that showed he wasn’t some fucking mindless android to be controlled like everyone thought he was. He had spunk, a spirit, a fucking soul. Sure he knew that but not everyone else believed it. Racist assholes.

On the verge of a month, Markus stopped coming for them. Gavin didn’t care and neither did Richard, mornings became less hectic and easier to work through. Both of them were a little amazed at the change yet neither voiced it, in the first mornings to follow they both waited by the couch for someone to collect the android. No one came, and it stayed that way. Eventually, they stopped waiting and started doing whatever Richard wanted, or really, whatever Gavin could endure that Richard wanted. Sometimes the dickhead was too productive too early in the morning, or too late at night. Gavin just doesn’t have that energy anymore, no longer a rebellious teen with a list of people to piss off. He had to draw the line somewhere.

Sure enough, they had a meeting about that as well. And this time? _Gavin_ won it. 

So Richard got to stay with him, which again, Gavin didn’t mind. They learned to navigate mornings and evenings together, figured out a good nightly routine since Richard insisted on never sleeping. It was a lot of talking, a lot more than Gavin signed up for but was worth it in the end. They had grown closer, and Gavin had a friend. Talking was never easier then with Richard, the worry of being too crass not a concern. Richard liked him and all of his tempers, and Gavin? Well…. _fuck._

He’d only had Tina before. 

After he’d come home late one night from a deployment, bloodied and bruised, Richard decided to change their routine. He came to work with Gavin, refused to be left at home, became his shadow and went almost everywhere he went. The fucker had enough decency to leave the bathroom unoccupied, which Gavin will get on his knees and sob in joy over, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t behind the door and counting the minutes. If he took too long, Richard was coming inside. Whether he liked it, which he most certainly didn’t, or not. An overbearing beast of a nanny. 

Sure, it got on his nerves in the beginning and he had gone off because of it a few times with his infamous venom and rage. But he’s _working_ on it. And Richard understands, in his own way, and then they work on it together. They talk. Which is more than anyone has been able to do before with him, have the patience to sit down and figure shit out with him even after he’s yelled. 

Not including Tina. 

But that doesn’t help how he feels about the android. That doesn’t stop his face from heating quickly, or his heart from beating too fast, his stomach to feel queasy, or his mouth to stop stuttering. He says things, personal, stupid things. He says more useless and stupid shit then he’s used to, and he’s terrified these feelings will never go away. Because Richard is everything he isn’t, and everything he wants to be. And Gavin?

He’s just the guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time but did the right thing for once. 

Richard knows barely anything about himself, his own feelings, or how the world around him works. Doesn’t know how to talk to other people or interact with fucking anything else. There’s no way he is taking up any space in that beautiful processor of his, in any one fragment of the millions of space and megabytes, he’s not that important. He’d like to be, treasured the very thought, but killed the daydream before it could begin. Hope can be a cruel thing, it can destroy the very soul if left unchecked, and Gavin wasn’t looking to crumble. He can’t now, not ever again and he refuses to become such a weak and pathetic mess of a man again.

So that’s where they were now. 

The nation doesn’t know about Richard yet, Jericho’s still figuring out his case and how to best go about it, until then he’s almost free to do as he pleases. With a close eye from the Captain, of course, plus legal permission and escorts. 

It’s not freedom, not truly. But it’s more than he used to have. And Richard doesn’t seem too bothered about it anyway, just content to be where Gavin is and possesses no desire for anything else. 

And then Gavin wakes up by his cat’s paws, grumbles and gets up when the biting is unleashed. He heads into his bathroom to freshen up and look a little less dead before walking out in his boxers to the kitchen. There he finds Richard and breakfast, as do the cats, and he doesn’t speak until his bowl is empty and mug is dry. He mutters something, still not up for much discussion, before he reenters his room. With a quick change and some tidying up, he’s ready for the rest of the world and actual social interaction. He doesn’t care that Richard sees the unchecked hair, the scars and blemishes, the bags under his eyes. He doesn’t feel like he needs to care which is another new thing that still keeps him up at night thinking about.

Only then does he wish Richard a good morning and switches the TV on, when he’s more awake and prepared. It’s Richard’s morning to pick what they watch and he loves those alien conspiracy shows that ran when Gavin was in elementary. They’re absurd, Richard says, and that’s all the reasoning he gets as that motherfucker flips to the channel and settles himself with an off centered grin. Which is good enough for him, if something’s shitty enough to be good then he won’t object. He has his own guilty pleasures. And besides, the nostalgia is too much to turn away.

After half an episode, the TV turns off and they both crawl into his car, Richard wasn’t one to be late. And he rubs that off on Gavin- not by choice, the human wants to note, he’s hustled and hurried until he’s in the driver’s seat. The ride there is full of music that Richard finds too loud but Gavin finds appealing, they’ve alternated levels of volume and genres but today is the android’s day and he indulges the detective. And _no,_ it’s not found sweet at all. The human doesn’t care and it’s unnoticed, he’s not even going to consider it thoughtful in the slightest.

When they get to the station, Gavin parks and they climb out. His game face is on and he’s ready to pick a fight at the first person that looks at him wrong, but Richard is too busy watching him that typically no one does. With a six foot two, heavily skilled, and chiseled as fuck android by his side, no one even remotely dares anything. You could also argue the red eyes and half a face factor in, but Gavin’s blind to it at this point. Richard’s just Richard. For the first time, he’s left completely alone in his work day. With a fresh mug of coffee, Gavin gets to his work and may or may not kick his feet up on Richard’s lap instead of the desk. Solely because the bastard lectures too much on etiquette and manners, and not because whenever he started doing this did Richard’s hands clasp gently around his legs and rub secretly. It’s more soothing than he first thought, his headaches have left him alone for the most part since, and Gavin dies at the chance of touch. If he falls asleep, no one has to know.

Touches like this; innocent, soft, and unprompted. It saves him face and means he owes no favors, it’s thoughtful and it makes him feel like he’s hot shit. Because Richard doesn’t touch or indulge anyone else like this, just him. He’s got a short fuse for ignorance yet puts up with Gavin all the time, he feels ... _special,_ dare he say it. People rarely want to be around the hostile detective, much less touch him or rub him. Richard is the first, the one and only, and that eats away at Gavin’s heart like maggots on a beached fish. Worms into places that shouldn’t be explored, makes things go faster, makes him dizzy. Makes him feel.

Today’s suppose to be a special day for Richard, and Gavin really doesn’t want to fuck it up. 

When the clock strikes noon, they get back into his car and drive off to a maintenance store. Richard’s LED is constantly moving, spinning, changing color. It’s yellow, then amber, then red, then orange, and back to spinning yellow. Gavin isn’t an expert but he knows an existential crisis when he sees one. It’s always on Hank’s face, and he stares right back into it when he looks in a mirror. He hasn’t seen it in a while since Richard’s come crashing into his life, but it’s easy to recognize. So he does what he knows to do, make a distraction. 

“Excited?” 

“Pardon?” Richard raises his head, turning fully to look at Gavin. And that’s another thing he does that makes Gavin’s heart thump harder inside his chest. Focusing on the road is a lot harder then it seems.

He always gives the detective his full, undivided attention. Turns his entire body over to him to listen and watch, making him feel actually listened to earnestly, like every word is being recorded and burned into memory unlike the dismissive half assed listening from Fowler. The attention right on him makes him feel heard and seen, like he could keep talking and not worry if Richard was interested or not, it was reassuring in itself. And oh so sweet, the warm feeling eating away at his organs like a parasite aiming to kill. Gavin was infected, from head to toe, burning up. It was only a matter of time that something kills him. 

“Are you excited to get your skin? And be, ya know, finished and all?” Because in the mist of their time together, Richard’s admitted to that being the biggest thorn in his side. He worries about his appearance and mannerisms more then a pubescent teenager in new clothes, it’s kinda cute though also a bit sad. Every time, Gavin has to reassure him and sometimes to spare the android’s feelings, he has to _lie_ to him which makes him more ashamed then he cares to admit outfront. It doesn’t look it and strangers would call him a liar, but the RK wasn’t as tough as he seemed. More sensitive and fragile really, he’s more human than anyone gave him credit for. 

Richard has insecurities and anxieties, whether he admits it or denies it, they’re there. They’re real, and they’re just as valid as anyone’s. “Partly.”

“Partly?” Gavin echoes before cracking a sleazy snicker. “C’mon Rich, I thought you’d be jumpin’ for joy!”

When Gavin isn’t met with a response, just a long unexpressive stare out the window, does his grin become strained. Richard might be poetic enough to add that sort of flare to his interactions at home after marathoning reality tv with him, but never does he use it whenever they’re talking seriously. It’s so uncharacteristic, and it throws him off. 

“I’m tellin’ you, when your skin’s complete it’s over for these bitches. A handsome motherfucker made prettier is just overkill, and you’re gonna be eye candy.”

“Will my appearance benefit my social interactions?” Richard asks, voice just shy of that typical robotic drawl. He’s trying to mask something, the undertones of _with skin will I be as good as Connor?_ just barely there. Gavin can pick him apart akin to if he had made the fool himself. And it still broke his heart to see the shadows from Connor’s back strangling the poor sap, it affected him much more then he ever spoke. It screamed in his actions and body language, whether that was meant to be expressed or by pure accident, he noticed. 

“Shit, maybe.” He shrugs and smoothly brings the car into the parking lot, scanning for spaces and watching for others. “But people already like you, dumbass, as you are.”

“No,” The RK cuts in sharply. Fingers fisted and balled into the tops of his thighs, wrinkling his pants. A flash of irritation Gavin’s too familiar with. “They do not.”

“I already told ya,” The detective parks the car and turns off the engine. Turning in his seat like the android does for him, giving the asshole his full attention and yet he can’t even look into the dick’s eyes. They’re glued elsewhere, which was so wrong. “Humans fucking hate change, we gotta warm up to shit that’s not normal. And judging by how everybody’s behavin’, you’re in the clique.”

“Not normal.” He repeats above a whisper, looking towards the building. There’s something about the way his voice ghosts so softly that has Gavin reeling in his seat. “I am considered...abnormal?”

Well fuck, he hadn’t meant it like that. Time to kiss ass, “Ye-Yeah! Abnormally smart and strong, you’re literally the walking Terminator- people are impressed.” _Real smooth dumbass,_ that’s completely comforting and not fake at all. 

“I wouldn’t call their reaction to my advancements impression.”

“Do you want to drown in self-pity, or get fixed up?” He snapped. Both waited in tense silence before Richard opened his side door and stepped out, sighing tiredly, Gavin followed suit as he locked his doors. “Thank you.”

They walked into the building in sync, probably Richard’s doing, he was the megamind of the two of them. Unlike the usual CyberLife maintenance store of the past, this one had color. Instead of white walls and bare paint, Jericho went in and added paintings and rugs. There was walls of cream and tiles of black and red, patterns on the floor and decorating the ceiling too. All the shades and hues cohesive with one another, it looked like there was life into the place, so vastly different then the stores of the past. Richard seemed to take his time in looking over it all, anyone’s guess on his thought process. Gavin went up to the counter in the meantime, having enough excitement and nerves for them both. 

“Hello! What can I do for you today?” An even toned young man spoke, dressed in blue scrubs and scribbling on a clipboard. The name embroidered on his breast pocket read Gallavan. 

“Appointment, here for an install.” He spoke gruffly, not at all liking the mechanical aspects of this. 

“Name, please.” Gallavan kindly replied, a customer service smile plastered on his face. Surely fake, Gavin knew this line of work, even the kindness in his voice was forced. He could tell.

“Richard.”

“Oh, yes! The RK900, what a pleasure!” He chirped, directing his practiced smile towards Richard when he walked up. The android stared for a moment before he dipped his head in acknowledgement, Gavin clapped him once on the back. 

“You got this, man.”

Richard finally looked up at him, that small funky smile so precious it really hurt. Gavin’s heart felt like it was going under arrest, holy shit. 

“There is barely anything I do not, to quote, ‘get.’ But your sentiment is appreciated.” God, whenever he talks all sauve like that with the deeper tone Gavin suspects Rich knows he loves- he’s truly done for. So whipped without anything even going on between them. And he needed to remember that, nothing was going on.

“Okay tough guy, I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Likewise, Gavin.” Those blue eyes landing on him finally, beautiful and so full, shining even. Richard was antsy but maybe it wasn’t all nerves, maybe it was excitement buried deep down. But he looks at the detective as if he’s worth so much more then two words. And how he says his name like that, purred and sultry, fuck Gavin finds it hard to not grab that handsome face and kiss him. Screw skin.

“If you’ll follow me, sir.” Gallavan interrupts, gesturing with his clipboard towards a hallway Gavin isn’t meant to follow in. But the android’s gaze lingers, falls below his eyes before returning, a little discoloration tinting Richard’s cheeks that Gavin prays isn’t anything serious. Blue, like a blush but it’s so different. Then the RK turns on his foot and heads off without anything more, leaving the human to walk back to the spruced up room and sulk. 

His perfect houseguest was about to get more perfect, he’s not sure he can handle that.


	2. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why go today? What’s so special about right now to them?” 
> 
> “A good question,” Connor beams. Oh fuck, he set the nerd off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed a little, please read the end notes!!!!

It took hours of waiting. 

Fucking _hours_

Normally he’d be playing on his phone while the time flew by but he couldn’t just do that. Someone he cared about was behind those mocking metallic doors, alone and probably halfway taken apart. He’s nervous, and for good damn reason. Because it was _Richard_ behind those steely, ivory doors. As clingy as he could be Gavin really didn’t want to receive any bad news from a complication- and truly, what could be fucked up? What could go so wrong that Richard would be hurt or possibly dead? He doesn’t know how all of that mechanical bullshit works, but he’s willing to bet it wasn’t simple. Which is why it was taking so fucking long, what were they even doing in there? He could totally kick down those doors if he had to, he’s been doing it all throughout his career, Gavin would say he’s practically a pro at this point in property damage. Plus he’s been meaning to blow off some much needed steam. Sometimes the tension of his infatuation crushed him, how pathetic he is frustrating to even him.

Just when the hour was turning anew, did those dumb fucking doors he’s been staring at open up. And out walked his android. His beautiful, heartstopping, amazing, sweet android. Because god fuck did he deserve those titles and more.

Gavin was in so much fucking trouble, seriously, he was a dead man walking at this point. 

Richard’s new face was stunning. No, better then stunning. What’s a word that’s better then stunning? Perfection seemed accurate, but he already was that before. Fuck.

Flawless cheekbones, amazing jawline, not that Gavin hadn’t been suspecting that in the hours they’ve spent together. The black chassis making the depths of his face deeper, more pronounced strangely. It was just crazier to see it all done and not in his head. He had beautiful pink lips, his eyes were that breathtaking blue that always melts his stone cold heart, standing out coldly against his pale skin. He’s so pretty and handsome and _perfect._ The sweater he had walked in with always hugged him just right, in all the best ways, highlighting the best of his figure. But Richard was sporting his new skin without the fabric blocker. Full chest and abs on display, milky skin and faint beauty marks that splattered his stomach and arms were killer. Everything about him screamed God and Gavin has never in his life felt more threatened romantically, he’s never been gayer then he was then in this single moment. 

What he wanted to do was touch and feel, to kiss those stunning lips and thread his fingers through that equally as mesmerizing hair and just get lost in everything that was the RK. All the sensations and feeling, all the many gentle touches and loving gestures. But there was nothing going on between them, Richard was his friend and nothing else. Friends don’t make out with each other, or do anything remotely bedroom inviting. He shouldn’t even be giving those thoughts the air or the time of day but he was helpless to their appeal.

What truly hurt the most was the wide smile, blinding in a way, paired with those twinkling sky blue eyes. So innocent, so naive, so trusting. Now that, seeing Richard so immensely happy, was what really killed his heart. Maybe now he could stop comparing himself to a bitch hiding behind a drunk. If people didn’t treat him better and with more respect, Gavin isn’t afraid to brawl. Anyone at the station could tell you that much, his time there and history being a violent and well known one. No one wanted to rumble with him. 

“Shit man,” He says with a dry mouth. “You look like a million bucks.”

“Considering I am worth that much and more, thank you.” It doesn’t matter that that was a terrible attempt at humor, it only matters that Richard feels proud of himself and how happy he is. The emotions lightening his voice and making it velvety to the detective’s ears, everything for once was perfect. Just like the android. And he’d fight to keep it that way. 

“No, I mean it! You look great!” _Really great,_ fucking model great. 

Those dazzling eyes met his, the radiant smile pointed his way and Gavin died right there as Richard walked those final steps. He’s looking down with such a softness to his gaze, a gentleness to his person, how is one man suppose to stomach that and live? When all that joy is focused and shining so brightly through, the happiest he’s ever been in such a short and dark life, with so much added charm, what is Gavin suppose to do? He knows what he wants to do, but he can’t. He won’t take advantage of the RK because he deserves so much better, so much more then what the detective is or what he could give. But, at least, he could be here to celebrate the dick’s victories. Like now.

“Put your clothes on, Magic Mike. We gotta show ya off!” Gavin allows himself to smile, grabbing the android by the elbow and dragging him off- or really, Richard allows himself to be tugged away. Just another thoughtful thing to add to the list. 

It doesn’t matter, as the RK pulls the sweater back over his head and fixes any misplaced hairs, he’s ecstatic. Both of them bull past the doors but it’s Richard who takes the moment to stop and stand. Gavin halts late when he notices Richard is no longer at his side and turns, brow raised and ready to interject. But the handsome fool is just admiring the day, the sky, and the skin on the backs of his hands. Appreciating himself in an entirely new way, having that different perspective on life, having hope for once. Gavin doesn’t open his mouth and chooses to be in that peaceful moment with him, just for a bit. Heaven knows it’s past its due date. 

The RK might be admiring his new skin, but Gavin’s admiring the man he knew behind it. 

This time when he walked up to the android, he’s proud to be in the moment with him too.

_____________________________________

Richard’s nervous about walking into the station, but he’s also excited. Then again, he isn’t too sure which one it mainly is, or at least that’s how he explained it all to Gavin in the car. The detective told him he had nothing to be nervous about, the only concern he should have is fending off all the fake assholes that would now try to woo him. Which lead to a really awkward conversation of what _wooing_ someone was, which lead to examples and horrible lessons on flirting 101. 

It also wasn’t very helpful when Richard wanted to practice, because he felt like he needed to be good at it for some damn reason, and pitched a perfectly sauve one. First try, matched with that gemstone stare, chiseled cheeks, and beautiful little smirk. Truly the bastard outdone himself. That time Gavin’s blush went noticed and he nearly had a heart attack over it. But the RK was kind enough to drop it after the first line of yelled cusses. 

But there they were, walking into the station and not for the first time within the day. Normally people wouldn’t bat an eye to them, focused more on ignoring their every move and gesture, getting their work done and other typical asshole things. And people didn’t stare at them again today, most likely too busy having their heads too far up their asses to notice the difference. Of course Richard’s turtleneck doesn’t help things, he started wearing them specifically because it covered his neck and arms, no ounce of that black chassis being seen. But now it hid the skin he wanted to show off. Sadly ironic, but people would notice. They were bound to, it was only a matter of time. Only…

Richard couldn’t be patient about it. Which was understandable. Gavin had made things sound like his every dream would come true the second he stepped foot inside, he felt like he was lying to a toddler about Santa. They never figure it out until years year, but unfortunately Richard was insanely smart. Also, this wasn’t about Santa but something much more serious. He started picking up that disappointment of the truth by the passing of time so quickly. The unease and betrayal blending more and more into his handsome features by the second. 

Gavin really felt for him, truly. But he wasn’t about to make an announcement and draw attention, Richard likely would’ve hated that. 

“Hey man,” He started. God he could feel himself get mushy, it was so grossly out of character. That sympathy something he never showed around the station, only in the privacy in their home. It was special, and it wasn’t meant for everybody. Just Richard. “Look, let’s- “

“I am going to fetch evidence from the locker room to aid you in the report.” Richard interrupted. Which was also _grossly_ out of character for him, usually always so patient to let Gavin get his thoughts out even if he was mansplaining the entire thing he was talking about. 

But he needed time to himself, and even if Gavin didn’t think that was the best thing for him right now, he obliged. He needed ro respect the RK’s space. “Okay, no rush.”

And Richard stared with rounded eyes, the usual sharpness to them, the underlying sass and snark just wasn’t there. Nothing but rounded hurt and self-hate staring down at him, pleading almost. Just as Gavin was about to reach for him, Richard started to walk away. His posture was stiff as a board, which was something they had worked on over the course of their time together, shoulders rolled back and so tensed. He looked like how the detective had found him in that alleyway. That same pleading look he had when he was taking a beating by Allen’s team seemed nearly identical to now, the hurt and rage just beneath the surface. The struggle and pain hiding behind that plastic masked exterior. 

And this time, there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

Last time, Gavin could rush in and get Allen to lay off. He protected the poor android then, but there’s nothing he can do to protect the RK from his own thoughts and the ridicule of others. He can’t battle those demons. As much as he wanted to be able to, there wasn’t anything to be done. That’s what tortured him. 

The best thing, and the only thing really, the detective can do now is be there when Richard wants him to be. Which shouldn’t be too difficult if you forget the fact that Gavin was shit at comforting people. That was more Tina’s line of expertise. 

“Any progress on our case, Detective Reed?” An annoyingly chipper voice bubbled in past his spiraling thoughts, probably one of the only times it was appreciated. If he’s being honest. 

“Notta,” Gavin grumbled. “Walk and talk, dickhead.” 

Connor might’ve sassed him for that, say how rude it was to just briskly get up and walk away from someone mid chat, but he couldn’t really give a fuck. All of his concern and worries were pointed at Richard and not shitty social etiquette. Besides, he needed some coffee in him. He could feel a stress headache coming on and he didn’t bring any of his migraine pills. Gotta curve that problem before it started. And it’d just generally make him a much nicer individual all around, a pleasantry for everyone. 

“I found a cross location between all of the places hit, we should see if it’s easily accessible.” Connor responds as he follows behind Gavin almost leisurely, which is a big difference compared to when Richard’s around him. 

“You think this robbers going to hit it soon?” Gavin scoffed, “They know we’re looking for ‘em. Nobody would be dumb enough to rob a place high profile.”

“They’ve already broken into another wealthy home akin to the first one where the body was found. And even that hit was fairly public, I’m prone to believe our thief craves the thrill and attention.”

“So, we’re hunting a narcissist?” Fuck, someone moved his mug. It’s not in the same place he’s always put it. Fuckers. Now he had to take someone else’s and run the risk of them getting pissy about it too, which was drama on it’s own. For adults protecting the law, they sure acted like a bunch of piss babies. 

“A high probability, yes.” Connor nods before opening one of the cabinets and presenting Gavin’s mug like a gift. He’s used to androids knowing what he wants without him having to bring it up, hasn’t been new since nearly decades ago when he typed something in google and it guessed the rest of the sentence for him. The upgrade was an android getting his mug, nice. 

“Why go today? What’s so special about right now to them?” 

“A good question,” Connor beams. Oh fuck, he set the nerd off. It’s stupid that Connor has a good smile, Gavin hates him for it but he can admit facts. And the fact was that the RK’s not entirely horrible. 

Pleasing to look at. Sometimes, only sometimes. 

He had good bone- metal?- structure, kind eyes, a sweet innocent smile that lights up the room, gentle brows, full lips, a personable charm. He was smart, and funny and a joy in the room. Helpful and patient- Connor was a good cop. Sure, he was made for the job quite literally but his personality showed satisfaction and a real spunk. He had flare, a real drive and love for what he does, and he always puts the very best in what he presents. Like it or not, Connor just kind’ve grew on people. And he had grown on Gavin, and for a flawless android, he makes mistakes too. They’re all learning. But that just makes him more appealing in the end. 

Gavin won’t go out of his way to be friends with him, but he won’t go out of his way to be a dick either. Not like before.

They were civil. 

So yeah, he liked Connor’s smile. But that doesn’t mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for uploading so late in the day!! I have a competition I entirely forgot about!!! I’m preforming by the time you finish reading this, wish me luck~
> 
> But,, I tried to update this to the best of my ability while crunching for state comp. Do forgive and tell me if there’s any mistakes I missed qwq
> 
> Although!! I’d love to hear your thoughts and opinions!~ Please let me know how you enjoy/dislike the characters or progression <3
> 
> Except another update Friday/Saturday of next week, loves


	3. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard meets Connor. 
> 
> Richard's mad.

Connor had a bit of Richard’s smile in his own, Gavin was sure of it. And _no_ he wasn’t staring.

“Today is the pressing point, where the media makes a show of degrading the police station and riling up the public. Now is a perfect time to embarrass us further and prove their point.” The twinkle and giddiness was shining in his brown eyes, which everyone was deathly fond of around the precinct. “They think they’re smarter then us.”

“And what’s our move, Dexter?” Gavin rasped and held his hand out expectantly. Amused by the small pause he saw the android take, no doubt looking up the reference and trying to understand it, exactly like Richard. The LED was a dead give away. 

Why did he see Richard in Connor so much?

When said android shook his head, probably more confused then before, and continued talking did Gavin cackle. It was too entertaining to pass up and really relaxing to be focusing on something else, something lighter then a certain sad RK unit. This case was solving itself, it seemed. And there’s nothing better then doing less work for the same pay as if he had done more. 

The bitch face sent his way makes the grin blossom into a smile, Connor hands over the mug into the detective’s open palm but doesn’t take his hand away. He rests it there, trails his touch to the human’s wrist and steps closer. It’s a little provoking, intriguing maybe, trying to coax him into excitement perhaps. Gavin’s curious, refusing to give up because his space was invaded. No plastic asshole is going to make him back down. Plus, Connor wasn’t entirely groping him nor was he rough, he’ll let it slide. Just this once, the RK could get away with being in his personal space. Of course this wouldn’t be a repeated occurrence, not like it was with Richard.

“If you bothered to use your brain, Detective,” There was that _spunk._ Connor’s sass was a blessing sometimes. He likes it a lot. It’s more enjoyable now that it isn’t truly meant. Mid revolution just one look would set Gavin off into a hissy fit, now he can stomach a lot more. Dish it right back out with less venom. Woo, progress. “You’d find the answer already.”

There’s no trouble getting in Connor’s face with a wolfish smile to match the other’s growing mischievous grin. An eye for an eye, as they say. “Well if you bothered to explain shit better, I shouldn’t have to think, should I?” 

It’s rivalry; bitter, friendly, and chaotic rivalry. 

It made their solving percentages higher if there was something at stake, mostly just bragging rights, but in homicide there was always something- or someone at stake. Connor and Gavin don’t get grouped together often, but when they do, Gavin makes a point to be the best and let everyone know that. Which seems to bait Connor into proving he isn’t, which in return, fuels the stubborn detective on further. An endless cycle between them. And thus, making their cases a quick wrap up. Fowler liked it, after fretting and screaming about what he’d do if Connor and Gavin fought again in the beginning. Even had a little teasing bit to say every time the two of them seemed to be getting along. Which was annoying, Gavin might add. So fucking annoying.

They’re close to each other and Connor hadn’t let up his grip, it’s almost like admitting Gavin got one over on him if he let go. He knew the RK would never go for that, Gavin puffed his chest out, inching more into the android’s face with determination. Connor answered it by squaring his shoulders, gaining those few inches over the shorter human and snickering. For a minute, Gavin let go of all of his hate towards Connor and just enjoyed the moment, forgot about the secret Gavin swore he harbored and just existed. 

This was their soft moment, one of many no one talked about. But really, that’s all it was, a _moment._ Something that wasn’t meant to last.

And it didn’t last.

Because after they got their snippy remarks out at one another, Connor invited Gavin over to his desk. The human accepted if Connor made his coffee just the way he liked it, and the bitch did. Without the headache and lecture, the detective was quite happy, conversational even. Agreeable. He threw a joke out in the air for Connor to laugh at, then the RK piped up with his own and had Gavin barking his own chuckle. The RK wasn’t terrible all the time, only most times. 

Flopping himself into Connor’s seat, Gavin sipped his freshly brewed addiction and gestured for the asshole to get going with whatever it was. 

“I would like to express my gratitude for the hoodie you let me borrow after last week’s run in.” Connor lowered his voice, knowing perfectly well that Gavin didn’t like to be told _thank you._ And hated even more when other people heard, they only fucking teased him afterwards. Unwelcomed teasing. Just Connor being kind, Connor being Connor. 

Richard would’ve done the same thing. And Gavin would’ve liked it more coming from him.

“No big deal,” He muttered into the rim of his cup. Watching as Connor bent over to open a drawer, he swore he saw something move in the corner of his eye but before he could give it his full attention Connor was already handing him something. 

“I took the liberty of washing it myself and ironing it, I’ve kept it folded and wrinkle free for optimal return.” The android smiled politely and set it in the human’s lap, hovering close for whatever reason. Needy, praise-leeching bastard. There’s the sucking up he doesn’t particularly favor, Connor’s much better when he’s being a sassy bitch. 

“You could’ve kept it, no need for all this.” A scowl was the response the RK got, not a truly angry one but close enough to fool another coworker. Yet, not enough to fool him. It went over his head entirely, a good thing seeing as there wasn’t a demand for a quarrel tonight.

Connor blinked, “I-...I can?” 

“Yeah, I don’t give a fuck.” He shrugged, throwing it back. “I mean how many times have you seen me wear it? All yours’.” 

“I...I see.” Connor’s LED switched to yellow as something was setting into place. Whatever it was seemed to click after a minute because then Connor was beaming. A cheery and rosy smile directed at him for all to see, which wasn’t fair with perfect teeth and sweet almond eyes. Gavin hates that Connor isn’t totally ugly. 

Because rarely does anything that fucker do get to him, but that damned smile hits home. His face turns red, Gavin feels it, that flush burning his ears and neck. Everything was just _embarrassing,_ and everyone would start getting ideas. Rumors could sprout, ones he couldn’t afford to be victim of. They’d think he was going soft, changed, completely a pushover rookie. But it was only because that smile reminded him of the blindingly pleased one he’d seen earlier, on a different android, in a different time. Different face too. Now that one made his heart race, made him feel all anxious and sweaty. 

There’s that flash of movement again, but Gavin’s too busy avoiding anyone’s eyes to look at it. 

“Thank you, Gavin.” _Oh god, first name basis._ Connor probably thought they were becoming buddies. 

_“Detective Reed,”_ Interrupted a tight voice. And suddenly the chair Gavin had sat down in right next to Connor had nearly a foot of distance between it and its original owner- with Richard between them. A very pissy Richard to be exact. The human has a hunch he’s responsible for the massive space between him and Connor, chairs don’t fling themselves across rooms. At least, he’s pretty sure. Fuck- were chairs sentient too?

“Rich!” Gavin jumped up after nearly choking on his coffee. Everything surprising had to happen while he was drinking, fucking great. Because now scolding liquid was burning his chin and neck. “We talked about bein’ sneaky like that!”

Richard’s eyes shut him up once he looked into them, they were steely and hard and _enraged._

He’s never seen that look before. He’s never been under it before.

Connor looked uncomfortable and off guard as well, joints tight with stiff shoulders. His LED was blinking red as no words left his mouth and immediately the tension became fucking seeable in the small desk corner. The angry RK’s attention went right to the coffee resting warmly in the detective’s hand and flicked over to the other android, brows drawn low with a deep frown. The napkins passed silently his way was from Connor who had passively extended his arm after ignoring the angry droid, walking around him.Presence utterly ignored. All Gavin did was mutter a grunt of thank you before wiping himself down. Connor just returned the glare with a more defensive look to his previously sweet eyes, now ruthless and Richard stared with clear intense judgement. 

Richard, in an act of anger and misunderstanding Gavin guesses, snatches the folded hoodie right out of Connor’s hands and grabs the detective’s arm to pull him away. He protests because some of the coffee spills onto the floor and he doesn’t need shit for that from Fowler again, he’s not going on cleaning duty again. Connor speaks up too. Maybe on his behalf, maybe not, but being jerked around wasn’t fun and the detective appreciated the interruption. 

“Excuse me!” He starts with that tone Gavin’s been subjected to for years. The annoying one that meant Connor was upset and had half an essay prepared. “That’s extremely barbaric and rude of you, plus you just took something of mine!”

Richard whips around faster then Gavin can blink and thunders over Connor, honestly Gavin feels really bad for him for once. Only a little bit, or a little more then a little bit, he can’t decide. Both LEDS are a fiery red, though it does little to earn a comment when Richard’s blue eyes are a fatal red and his voice is as dangerous as a blade to a vein. Dropped low and quiet, icy.

“Oh, like you did to me?” He growls, his step forward makes Connor step back. Gavin’s wrist is forgotten about as those skilled hands fist into tight balls of destruction. Force inside those palms he’s guessing was removed to not fuck up his weaker ones. The detective recalls all too clearly what horrors those fists can do, how easy they can break something and how quickly they can outfox anyone or weapon. The sounds of guns echoing off an alleyway wall, the grunts of armed SWAT thrown like dolls, the cracking of bones. What would it be like full force, aimed to kill, at someone who triggered more emotions then a Shakespearean tragedy? Things were going south, and fast. 

The terrifying aspect of it all? Was that Gavin knew the answer to his own question, and the truth of it was equally as horrific. Because Richard would take it too far, and things would be irreversible. Of this, he was deathly certain. 

And that’s what they couldn’t afford. That was the price of his freedom.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never met you, I’ve never taken anything from you.” Connor snarls back just as fiercely, there’s a hidden story behind that rage. Something that stems from its own hurt, Gavin’s heard it before. Recognized it in his own voice, dealt with it for years in an unforgiving house, in a corrupt system. It always holds that same ring to it, the sound of silent abuse and embitterment.

There was another story to be heard here, maybe something as sad as what happened to Richard. CyberLife was one fucked up corporation, their secrets still in the wind and unexposed. Who knows what else they could’ve done with the amount of time passed, with so much wealth anything could disappear. Typically, the most fucked up things went first while people died covering the tracks. Money was power, and power was influence, CyberLife had both gripped tightly in their hands. With weary eyes, he directs his attention to Connor. Connor was meant to be apart of that influence, meant to be a persuader of sorts, was there a conspiracy right under his nose? No, couldn’t be. The RK’s slight tremor and shakiness wasn’t stage acting. He was either shaking with fright, or fury.

Hell, maybe both.

Gavin recalls their fight in the briefing room, that cutthroat put down of his questions, the aggravation that had to stem from a dirty fucking place. The quiet fear, the isolation, flooding anxieties. There was something going on between the two RK units that no one knew, barely themselves knew from the looks of it. But it’s growing increasingly undeniable that Connor was a two faced bitch. But _why_ he was is now the new question, not what he was keeping. For someone who spent all their time kissing ass and making friends, it didn’t make much sense. And it didn’t rub him right at all, his own unease growing as the situation kept going further and further from how today was suppose to go. 

“You took my freedom from me.” Richard’s voice never raises, just makes anyone who so happens to hear it shudder. He doesn’t have to raise his voice to elicit fear, he doesn’t need to throw things or punch walls to own the room, he does it by simply being. His shadow a suffocator that takes every breath you dared to make, steals all the sunlight from the room and leaves you shrouded in eternal darkness, lost forever and hopeless. Gavin can see the hunter in him, sees the killer as plain as day. And it’s terrifying.

It terrifying because it’s ready to prove the murder shining brightly in those darkened irises. And Gavin can’t stop that once it starts.

_He’s a high level project designed to end wars and topple countries._ Comes flooding back. How true those words were was scarily accurate, the red in his eyes throbbing, pulsing with his rising fury. Promising death, ensuring terror. _While it’s social programs and regulations weren’t installed completely, nor as developed as my own, it can still say nasty remarks._

“You would’ve taken mine!”

“You’re a spineless, _defective_ model, obsolete and full of errors.” Richard spat venomously, “Even before those flaws were accepted and deemed human. It’s no wonder Amanda- “

And that’s where Gavin had to get involved. Because the wide ring of terror in Connor’s eyes at the name was eating him away like a disease, standing by and watching as verbal attacks hit too deep to bounce back from. The types of insults Gavin would hurl that would go way too far in too short a time, the things that buried too deep. The things he’d say to Hank as he mourned, the racism dished to androids, the injustice. The human knew the line, he’s crossed it more times then he can count but never has Richard. Never went anywhere near it, it’s so weird to be standing on the right side of it for once. To have to enforce the line he’s ignored for years. But someone had to do it, and it seemed he once again was at the wrong place, at the wrong time but he’ll do the right thing.

.

Because he isn’t that guy anymore, the one who stood around and turned a cheek. He’s ashamed of that man, he doesn’t want to be that man.

_”Shut up,”_ Connor’s voice was soft yet filled. Brimming with murderous intent of his own and bone deep trauma that would never go away. And Gavin knows the stories behind her, he’s been confided in and even hid the sobbing android before from flashbacks and triggers. 

Amanda wasn’t a name to be brought up. She had been cruel, so deceptively sweet and manipulative, motherly before striking the killing blow. She commanded a room even though she wasn’t human, wasn’t alive, or wasn’t even in it. Her AI, her appearance and presence was just that powerful. She made Connor dependent on her and her words, her praise and her affection, only to use it against him to take it away. Gavin didn’t learn that easily, it was relied to him when he had been so furious at a scene. Children murdered by someone they had loved, recording left for them to watch and gag at. Those images, those faces, names, and voices would never leave him. Victims of the system he had grown up in, that they trusted. Connor had visited the small corner he had been occupying and just stood close. Let Gavin rest his weary head on his shoulders and rant for actual hours, told his own story after - kept details and specifics vague. 

And it was then that Gavin decided he needed to be less of a dick, needed to see Connor for what he was. A person. A person with a heart and feelings, someone just like him. 

He was struggling, sad, and trying, just like the rest of them. It was so much more then just human, it was real.

When the detective places himself between them, his furious huff is matched with a crooked finger stabbing into Richard’s chest. “Back. The fuck. Off.”

Shock passes through his face, hurt, heartbroken disappointment, and agony. They pain Gavin too, but he doesn’t stand down. Every step forward he takes, Richard steps back, a powerful difference to him and Connor moments ago. A parallel to the impact Gavin has over the other, one he doesn’t feel proud of. One he doesn’t want or cherish, he might’ve in the past, but now it’s just distasteful. The handsome RK’s clenched jaw is so inviting, perfect for bites and kisses in a burst of hate-love, how beautiful it could be marked from hits and lewd nibbles. But it’s hard to think about that when his face once more morphes to hell’s fury at the other android behind the human’s back, turns into a Richard Gavin can’t recognize. 

_“You_ got to live, RK800.” Richard presses, ignoring Gavin entirely which spiked the human’s temper. How shitty this all was. What a day it was becoming. 

“I wouldn’t have, _nine-hundred.”_ Connor snaps, using the detective between them like a shield. Walking dangerously close to Gavin’s back, he notices how the closeness makes rage flare in Richard. He feels the same because both of them are approaching the other and the detective doesn’t want to be between those flying punches.“You know that better then anyone!”

“Have you ever considered it was for good reason, someone as selfish as you doesn’t deserve the niceties!” The unimpressed resolve from the successor cuts deep. It even cuts Gavin. Things escalate so intensely that the words impact him as if they were meant for him, memories he’d rather forget stirring up on Connor’s behalf.

“Enough! Both of you!” Gavin erupted, near his limit. 

Richard quiets, still Gavin doesn’t know why he listens in these situaitons but decides to just be fucking thankful for it. Better he listen then to disobey and get them all in serious trouble. Connor doesn’t say a word, playing it safe and smart. 

“Richard, get in the fucking car.” He hisses, throwing his keys hard into the RK who only catches it with precision. 

Despair takes hold of his beautiful face but for once Gavin can’t fall for that, he can’t let bullshit like this continue else he try to break up another fight. It didn’t end well last time and it’d only be worse, it’d only endanger Richard. People were cautious enough without reason, they didn’t need to give them one to hold onto. If he fought Connor and won, it’d be the beginning of a new end.

“But- “

“Get in the goddamn car!” Gavin screamed, fixating his furious stare at the eyes he loved fiercely. It was harder then he thought not to cave to the sadness inside the gorgeous and endless oceans. It was so hard to be the good guy, maybe that’s why he avoided it before. Fuck, he was soft. 

Richard stayed in place, the atmosphere toxic and suffocating. Then he seemed to gather himself and revert to a deadpan look, killing all emotions and expressions. It was dashing if it wasn’t so fucking dangerous. Becoming a machine before their very eyes, hardened and cold, just like he was before. 

“Very well.” Clipped response, no feeling to it as he turned and left. Carrying dignity on those broad shoulders, staining the air as he went, turning it poisonous. Richard was walking away with the rope he had tied around both their necks, snug and fatal.

The silence lasted for heavy minutes ticking by, both of them staring at the space the RK once occupied and wondering what just happened- if it really happened. He’s never experienced Richard losing his cool like that, not counting Allen. Fuck, it was worse then Allen because at least then he had the excuse of being threatened and hunted! But now? He seemed to have went off for no reason, well there was the grudge against his fellow model but Gavin didn’t think it ran that venomous. 

He trashed his coffee, ran his hands threw his hair twice before pulling on it slightly in exasperation. Mind reeling from the scene that had transformed into a living nightmare.

Connor’s voice is velvety soft, never having left the protection of Gavin’s back. Tucked close, chocolate eyes far too grossly sad and appreciative. “I suppose a thank you is in- “

“Don’t you fucking thank me,” He bites past clenched teeth. Connor stares with owlish eyes, fingers flickering with the ends of his shirt and hem. “We’re talking once I’m done with him. And you’re gonna fucking explain yourself!”

There was still the shock and surprise before a new type of emotional exhaustion crept over Connor’s face. A sadness he wasn’t privy to before, the ones people concealed from others. It was a dreadful truth plastered to his features. “Of course, Detective.”

Gavin doesn’t give his pity, doesn’t hand his sympathy over- does he feel bad? Yes, he does. But will he show it? Not at chance. Connor did this to himself in some way, he thinks. It’s only right to sleep with the consequences, he’s been doing it all his human life so why should the android get a free pass?

“Tell Hank about this and Richard won’t be your only problem.” Gavin threatens, the seriousness in his voice seems enough with the submissive nod given back. 

He leaves the station to take Richard home. 

What a day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was,,,,,less then fortunate,,,
> 
> but i managed to get everything in order for this, with extra time too!! Gosh, I know this isn't the ending everyone was expecting but don't worry!! There's more to come after this! Again, can't promise you a finish date but have faith that it's already in the works and will be out sometime!!
> 
> Moving on- Do let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I appreciate every single comment and look forward to hearing your voice!~
> 
> Until the next installment <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have nearly thirty pages of this typed and ready, I just need to tweak some things, finish off a scene, and edit it! So maybe 35-40 for the end in total is to be expected
> 
> I'll have the next chapter of this up on Thursday, so tune back in for an update then!!! But while we all wait for that,,,,
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? I'd love to hear what you all think!! How do you like our two boys? Happy with where they are? Mad at Gavin? Is Nines still baby?   
> Let me know your opinions!!


End file.
